


Loyal

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the triangle in "Revenge is sweet", Keller and Beecher are at odds with each other and play with Ronnie. Ronnie is loyal to Chris isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

It’s so much easier with Ronnie. He’s very adaptable; he was like that on the outside too of course. There’s no need to second-guess his moves every second. His feelings are clearly visible on that pretty face and his devotion seems endless.

Plus, he’s a pretty good fuck, never worried about getting come on his clothes, never complaining when Chris wants to be deep-throated.  
Really, Ronnie’s a puppet just waiting for a string to dictate his moves. It also has the distinct advantage of driving the high maintenance fucking lawyer bitch insane with frustration. The way he tries to avoid showing his jealousy is almost cute, if it weren’t so fucking pathetic. They are over, he can never forgive Toby for assuming the worst of him, and being a slut, giving it up to everyone who asked for it. Ronnie would never do that. Ronnie is loyal.

*  
Then Beecher tells him about the deal with the feds, that loyal Ronnie is about to sell him out. Who should he believe, the jealous ex-lover or the devoted acolyte at the temple of Keller?  
He’s inclined to believe Ronnie, but Ryan tells him Ronnie and Beecher talked about something under the stairs. They did more than talk implies Ryan.  
So, Ronnie was not so loyal after all, he gave that fucking bitch payment for his advice in legal matters. Ronnie is easy in more than one sense; Toby is a fucking riddle wrapped in a maze of contradictions.

So he decides to believe Toby, there was an urgency in his tone in the library, like he really meant it. Chris knows Toby’s telling the truth.  
He’s missed him, to tell the truth. In all his different phases he’s not safe or boring. He’s batshit crazy, and yet he’s saner than Ronnie somehow. Chris has made his choice, and was the outcome ever in doubt?  
Now he can spill Ronnie’s blood and watch Toby come crawling back, ready wrap those lips around his dick at last. He’ll be back where he belongs soon enough. It’s more fun playing with a toy that has teeth, than one that doesn’t.

*

He plays with his prey a little, gets his rocks off and then kills him. It’s fun, almost as much fun as whacking those college boys. Even better, soon he’s got Toby on his knees sucking him off just like poor dead Ronnie did. Toby knows his way around a dick, that’s for sure.  
Chris tugs at his hair, and dictates the rhythm of it anyway. Just to show who is in charge here. So much more fun than giving a clueless fucking moron directions.  
Beecher has brains, and scrambling them is half the pleasure of having him. Toby also reaches parts of him that no one else has ever reached.  
When he comes into Toby’s mouth he feels so completely out of control he has to restrain himself from snapping the pretty neck. No, not that one.  
That one is for keeping. That one he fought for, and prizes won in war are keepsakes. The rest are useless trinkets to be discarded at leisure. Like Ronnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hardtime at lj.


End file.
